


Cupcake Frostwith a Bit of Stoic

by KeiRyuuzaki



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiRyuuzaki/pseuds/KeiRyuuzaki
Summary: .......After  an  eventful  day,  the  young boys  head home,  hand in hand together  as  was  their  new  norm  as being the  ‘First  homosexual  couple’  in SouthPark  Colorado.  Tweek  is elated  and  less  anxious  due  to  the successful  plan to  stop war  with the  North  Koreans.  Craig  is  beside  His  boyfriend  and dutifully  playing the role  of  supporting character,  only  this  time  there  seems  to  be  a  warm  fuzzy  feeling settling over  his  chest. For  the  first  time  in  Craig  Tuckers’  life  and two  weeks  of  dating  Tweek  Tweak  he  has  carried  out premeditated  standards  expected for  gay  couples  unintentionally  and as  he  heads  home  with Tweek  by his  side,  the  boys'  mouth moving a mile  a  second  Craig  Tucker  is  itching to  carry  out  more.......





	Cupcake Frostwith a Bit of Stoic

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is the first Tweek and Craig draft I'm turning in complete. I have a ton lots (Not strictly limited to Craig x Tweek) on my computer, which I’m too lazy to ever finish and have lost near interest in them. I never really had an inclination to write a Yaoi pairing between these characters until I was given good ammunition in the 20th and 21st season. Thank You Matt and Trey. ^_^. This is a short shota sweetened BL Fan-fiction which would make your gums bleed because of the fluff and make your nose bleed because of the cute frottage ahead. I made sure to write their feelings as wholesome as they have been presented in the Seasons and any subtleties I could glean from their moments together. I hope you enjoy as it was made with special care using the very famous "shota-chan cookbook'' >.< . Onwards.

With  two  hands  linked  with  a  fair  amount  of  swing;  Craig nodded  distractedly  to  the  question  directed to  him  by  Tweek.  If  He  was  to  be  sincere  he  hadn’t  been  listening to  a  whole  lot  of  the  conversation  and they  have  already  been  walking  for  fifteen  minutes.  It  also  didn't  matter  what  the  last  question  was,  as he knew it  to  be rhetorical;  if it  wasn't  Tweek  would  have  given  his  palm  a  firm  but  painful squeeze, which  he  had  made  a  habit  of  doing recently  when  he  knew  Craig  wasn't  paying  attention.

 

  Luckily,  everything had  gone  as  he  had  earlier  planned  for  today.  The  distracted  driving  program  had been  a  success  and  the  singing  choir  had  been  pulled  of  perfectly  at  the last  minute.  But  most importantly,  there  would  be  no  appearance  of  an  anxiety  ridden  boyfriend  in  the  near  future  which almost  made  him  crack  a  smile,  almost.  A  glance  at  Tweek  showed  he was  at  ease or  at  least  the most version  of at  ease  Tweek  could  pull-off  which  was  rapidly  talking  with  less  tension  of shaking  trembles coursing through  in  his  body.

 

  Spying a  notable  rock  on  the  walkway,  Craig  pulled  Tweek  towards  him;  the  blond  boy  hardly  noticing the  reason  as  he  still rattled  on.  He  did  a  nice  job  of evading the  obstacle  and  avoiding a  scene of  Tweek face-planting  himself  on  the  sidewalk.  Not  that  it  wasn't  a funny  image,  but  he'd  much  rather  feel  better with  Tweek  getting back  to  his  house  broken  bones  free;  the scratches  of  nearby  trees  that  he  may however  not  be  able  to  avoid,  as  Tweek  waved  his  other  hand  around  trying but  failing to  make  a  good description  of his  story; Craig  was  unaware  of  the smile that barely  tugged  his  lips  as  he  mentally noted  it  comically  and  enjoying  to  watch. 

 

They  were less  than  ten  minutes  away  from  the  Tucker  residence  when  the  rapidly  talking blond  boy paused  and  directed  a  question  at  his  dubbed  boyfriend,  of  course  this  question  was  ignored  and  had  to be repeated  quite  a  few times  before  Tweek  did  the  unexpected;  reaching over  and  pulling the  side  of the  blue  winter  cap  that  laid  firmly  on  a  rather  unfocused  apathetic  boy  and  of course  this  caused  said boy  to  direct  a  minute  glare  towards  a  hardly  innocent  smiling blond. 

 

"Dude,  Tweek  what  did  you  do  that  for?"  an  audible  nasal  coarse  voice  familiar  with  one  certain  stoic boy  wafted  through  between  them;  a  very  visible  glare  aimed  at  Tweek  by  obsidian  eyes  also accompanied  that  question.

 

"Well  I  asked  you  a  question  and  you  didn’t  answer  Craig".  Tweek  shrugged  like  it  was  a  very  viable  explanation  to  his  action.  Which,  he  sincerely  thought  it was.  He  gave  the  warm  hand  linked  within  his  own  a firm  squeeze  and  gentle  a  tug forward  as  they  were slowing  down  on  their  pace and  he  was  expected  to  be home  after  Craig’s  by  six  o'clock  ."You  left me  no choice".

 

Craig  caught  the  small flicker of  smile  flash  across  Tweeks’  face  as  his  body  did  a  small lurch  forward, though  that  didn't  stop  him  from  muttering  that  Tweek  should  have  asked  him  a second  time  instead  of trying  to  rip  his  favourite  winter hat  off,  to  which  Tweek  merely  replied  with  an  'I  did  and  it's  your fault you  weren't  listening' to  which  he  gave  Tweek  a  painful  squeeze  and  he  yelped.  He  mentally  noted  that despite  the fact  Tweek  had  a lithe  body  he  was  still  somewhat  strong though  not  as  strong as  he  was. They  had  fought  twice,  though  a  draw  Craig  believed  he  had  won  both  times,  however  though  this  may just  be  a mere  attempt  of  ego  soothing  his  pride.

 

A few  more  walks  and  Tweek  stood  in  front  of  the Tucker  house;  two  weeks  of  dating  and  Tweek  was surprised  to  how  at-home  and  comfortable  he  felt  when  in  Craig’s  room,  it  was  surprising  because  and till  recently  he  could  count  on  one  hand  and  not  his  coffee  hand  how  many  times  he  had  been  to  the Tuckers’  residence;  and  now  he  could  comfortably  enter  this  home,  flop  on  Craig’s  bed  and  play  his  Lego Gundam  twin-set he had  recently  purchased,  which  for  some  reasoned  had  taken  up  permanent residence  in  Craig’s  room.  He  knew  this  comfortable  warm  feeling  was  because  of  Craig  and  not  because a  few  of  his  toys  littered  the boys’  closet.

 

A strong  pull  of his  arm  brought  him  chest  to  chest  with  the  boy  he  was  currently  thinking about,  Tweek an  inch  shorter  had  to  lift  frightful  turquoise  eyes  into  obsidian  ones.  As  usual  the  gaze  he  was  met  with was  bored  and  placid.  He  knew  he  was  blushing with  how  close  they  were,  his  other  hand  pressed against  firm  chest  which  resonated  a  steady  but  pulsing  heartbeat  against  his  finger-tips;  stunned  in silence  for an  inch  of  a  second  as  he  took  in  the  hard  chest  against  his  and  the  unusual  situation,  that still didn't  stop  him  from  running his  mouth  with  questions  of  why  Craig  felt the need  to  manhandle his body  anytime  he  chose.  Yes,  Tweek  very  rarely  paid  attention  to  his  surrounding however  the  sharp  tugs and pulls  recently  done  by  Craig  always  left  him  a little  embarrassed  and  confused  which  was  why  he never  brought  it  up.

 

Craig  gave  an  small exasperated  sigh  as  he  stared  blankly  at  the  shorter boy  who  had  just  finished ranting  the  indiscretions  deposited  on  him,  by  well...him,  "Tweek,  You  were  gonna  head  butt  the ledge by  the  door…,”  One  would  think  said  door  ledge  that  was  been  spoken  off  would  be  looked  at  but instead  the  two  boys  were  engrossed  in  a staring  battle  and  neither  taken  aback  to  the  fact  their lips were  mere  inches  away  and  each  other’s  voice ghosted  steadily  across  the  other  ones’  face;  to  any passerby  it  would  look  like  an  imposing  kiss  and  not  an  infallible  absurd  battle  between  two  boys.  “…and if  I  let you  do  that  I’m  not  going to  hear  the  end  of  it as  you'd  make sure to  keep  me  awake  this  night with  you  being  paranoid  that  you’ve  lost  some  brain  cells  and  your parents  taking  you  far,  far away  to  an island,  because  you  wouldn’t  be  of help  again  with  the  coffee  shop  and  killing you"  He  said  this  with  a straight  face  as  he watched  the  pale  cheeks  turn  an  even  shade  of  red  than  he  observed  earlier when  he drew  Tweek  close,  and  Craig  wittedly  knew  Tweek  was  both  flushed  with  embarrassment  and annoyance,  if  the  red  face  of  the  young boy  wasn’t  an  indication  then  the  slight  twitch  of  Tweeks’  left eye  would.  It  wasn't  surprising when  he  felt  a  firm  hit  on  his  chest  which  caused  his  bored  look  to  be replaced  with  a splitting  grin. 

 

Narrowed  eyes  glared  menacingly  at  the  slighter taller  boy,  "Don’t  you  dare  mock  me  Craig  Tucker" these words  growled  portentously.  Blond  aquamarine  eyes  held  umbra ones  with  an  angry  but  firm captivating  gaze  tinged  in  raw  challenge.  Tweek  could  feel  the hotness  over  his  face  and  if he  was unlucky,  the  unfair embarrassment  of his  ears  would  be  tinged  in  red  as  well.  Craig’s’  voice had always  been  alluring  to  his  ears  and  now  with  them  standing  merely  an  inch  apart  it  was  safe  to  say Tweek  felt  amiss,  bothered  and  nervous  as  he  didn’t  know  if  the  steady  blushing  and  rising  temper  of his were  because  of  the  peculiar  timber of  Craigs’  voice  mere  inches  away  and  said  boys’  hand  around  his waist  holding  him  close  to  a solid  chest  and  quick  beating  heart  against  his  palm  or  his  unwelcoming asshole  personality  to  this  unsuspecting  blond  ADD  boy;  as  easily  riled  up  as  he  was  his  brain  decided  to stick to  the  latter.

 

Utterly  ruffled,  anxious  and  miffed,  he  gave  one  last  hit  for  good  measure  wishing  instead  he  could  aim it  at  that  stupid  grin  on  Craig’s  face;  barely  restraining  himself from  twitching,  hands  were  forcibly unlinked  and  blond  tresses  of a birds’  nest  and  a slamming  door  was  the  last  thing  Craig  saw  before  he broke  down  in  small  fits  of  hidden  laugher  behind  his  hand,  the  warmth  of  them  an  unrelenting pleasing reminder  of  Tweek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuuzaki Sensei’s’ Second Note: This is the end of the first chapter. I felt it to be quite short but if I didn’t post it today then there’s a 25% chance it would probably end up collecting dust among other unfinished drafts on my computer so I decided to post this however little it is. I re-edited this more than three times in hopes I had perfected the characterization of Tweek and Craig. I made emphatic use of the term ‘homosexual’ instead of ‘gay’ this is because of the subjective use of it in the SouthPark episodes while talking about the relationship between the two characters, I felt personally Trey and Matt were making certain the viewers were purposely aware of the relationship not to be thought as fickle and restricted the use of the term ‘gay’. I really wanted it to be sweet and fluffy but also to give words to hidden subtext I observed from both episodes that had been dedicated to these young couple. Hopefully I will be posting the second and final chapter tomorrow which will be quite longer, I really do hope I finish it, as assembling my brain fantasies and cerebral throwup to make a decent short story is not very easy. *wells up with unretainable tears*. Don’t forget to vote and comment. Cheers!!. ^-^


End file.
